Oreimo: After The Wedding
by Bubbledragonz
Summary: This spin-off takes place right after the wedding in season 2 when Kirino and Kyuosuke become engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Spin off - Chapter 1:

The siblings were cuddled together on the bed in Kyuosuke's bedroom. The clock on the wall counted two minutes till midnight, far later than the children would have liked to be awake for. But now they unfortunately could only be close to each other when no one is watching them, hence the late-night snuggling. Kirino opened up the conversion nervously, "So what should we do now that we are.. um.. dating? Kyousuke asked curiously, "well, we could go out into the city for one thing." Then he slightly raised his eyebrows amused, "Or maybe you could take me to second base.. hm.. hm?" Kirino interjected with a rough slap to his cheek, "Hell no! What kind of person do you am? Actually..I'd rather not know your answer, you pervert!"

Kyousuke nudged her shoulder hysterically, "I was only kidding about the last part. Haha. Your so gullible. He spelled out the word mockingly, "G. U. L. L. I. B. Gauahhh..." He was suddenly stopped mid-spelling by a swift stab to his vocal chords. "Ow that hurt. It was just for fun..." Kirino smartly added, "Oh, I know your kind of fun all too well.. you .. you ..sister lover!" Kyousuke acted shocked by her sudden outburst, "You take that back!" Kirino honestly answered, "Well, why would I ever do such a thing? You're love with me aren't you?" Kyousuke insisted on pushing it, "That doesn't matter... Just take back what you said about me. Please?" Kirino changed her attitude suddenly, "Why, so you are free to be with other woman like Kuroneko and Ayase? You know you can't escape my chains anymore."

Before her brother could say anything, he was pushed backward onto the bed, with his sister's hands sliding through his hair and her lips touching his affectionately. Kyuosuke suddenly became well aware of what was coming next. Kirino paused from what she was doing and pleaded, "Please... don't leave me again. Can you do that for me? no matter what happens between us?" Kyousuke snapped back to reality from hearing her serious tone. "Ok. I won't abandon you! I promise that... for you!" With her lips hovering close to his ear, she whispered a soft, "thank you, brother." Kyuosuke stayed silent in this precious, yet fragile moment, fighting back the urge to say, "Anything for you, my little sister."

Suddenly, Kirino shot up from beside him, proclaimed that it was already getting late, and tiredly stumbled back to her room. Dumbstruck by Kirino's quick disappearance, Kyuosuke wondered if he would ever be able to tell what she thinking in their newly found relationship. Exhausted from all the drama, Kyuosuke soon dozed off, dreaming of how life could really be like with dating his own sister instead the rest of the girls who he cautiously turned down. He just hoped it would turn out better than the other times in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Spin off - chapter 2:

It was late in the afternoon when kirino called her super otaku friend, Kuroneko, over for a special reason. Kyuosuke opened the door, welcoming her inside, but was shoved aside by his sister. She began to hurriedly push their guest up the stairs. He gave his insignificant other a confused look and in return caught a menacing look by Kirino. Kyuosuke began piecing together the puzzle in his mind. She must have been invited over so the girls could talk alone. He proceeded by running up the staircase after them. Silently frustrated, Kuroneko stopped at the top of the stairs, wanting an answer to their madness. She pushed the subject to be spoken,

"hey, I'm right here. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me privately about?" Kirino's cheeks began to blush and she hid her face in the palms of her hands. Kyuosuke insisted, resting his hand on her shoulder, "If it's so hard for you to admit it then we should do it together." Kirino continued ignoring them and shook her head. Her brother wouldn't give up easily. "Come on, she's standing right in front of you for god sakes. So just start your oh so important discussion already!" Kirino spoke irritably, "alright, lets get it over with!"

Once they were settled comfortably in the living room, Kuroneko unexpectedly began. "You both know that your romance isn't a secret to me anymore, or for any one of your friends for that matter?" Kyuosuke answered honestly, "yea, we know. But there's more to that fact now." Kuroneko asked curiously, "What, that your relationship is intimate already?" Kirino intervened, "you've got us all wrong still!" Kyuosuke reassured his overly pushy friend, "No, it is quite the opposite actually..." Kuroneko kept misunderstanding their situation, "So your finally splitting up after all this time?" Kirino was the one to finally express the truth. "Look, we just can't date in public or around our parents since it would raise alarm. That's all, so don't spread the word of our relationship to anyone that we don't already know well enough to trust!"

Kuroneko felt ashamed for her accusations, " never meant to stress you out about this. I really thought it was more serious than you led on." Kirino reassured her, "I'm fine now, but thanks for caring about us through everything still!" Kyuosuke offered, "let's go out to the city together, but just as good friends." Kuroneko nodded, so Kirino gave in to her brother's selflessness too.


	3. Chapter 3

Spin off – Chapter 3

Once they arrived, Kirino felt at home, shouting "Akibara!" Kyuosuke irritatedly asked, "do you always have to shout that out loud and disturb everyone's peace and quiet?!" Kirino defended her annoying actions, "So what if I'm noticed, I've always liked how it rolls off my tongue." Kyuosuke questioned her sanity, "That's not a good enough reason to become a living noise complaint!" Kirino countered smartly, "So you must not want to be seen together with me. You're such a lousy boyfriend." Kyuosuke was totally caught off guard with her accusation. Kirino added, "Or do you want to keep my screaming and tonguing talents for yourself? You massive pervert, always trying to make girls feel vulnerable!"

Kuroneko chuckled under her breath. Kirino faced her daringly, "Are you laughing at me now? You should be on my side!" Kuroneko quickly changed her attitude, "No, I was simply chocking; Cough, cough. See, that's all. Kirino turned back toward her unreliable brother, who said angrily, "I never implied any of that. You're just putting words into my mouth now! You know that I wanted to be here with you and I would never intentionally harass you in that way! I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt, especially by me." Kirino regretted her childish nature and apologized, "I'm sorry for calling you lousy and for making up your false thoughts."

Kyuosuke waited till she was done and then mocked her for good measure. "You're so pathetic. You already won that battle and decided to surrender to your own brother. I never thought you could be this weak-minded before, by here you are, submitting to me so everyone can see whose the better sibling! Hahaha!" Kirino lashed out at him furiously, "I can't believe this happening. You low-life scum of the earth. I let go of this useless argument for you and this is how you repay me?!" Kyuosuke took the opportunity to have the upper-hand, "Ha. And you're the one to say this now? Don't you see how you do the same thing to me countless times before?" This time, Kirino put her hand on her brother's shoulder for comfort.

Kuroneko watched eagerly from the peculiar scene taking place, intrigued by her friend's true nature. Kyuosuke's sister reached out to him in several ways. "We shouldn't act like this anymore. We're together now and these conflicts will just get in the way of our true feelings for each other." Kyuosuke blushed from her caring words, "You know, I was just trying to act the part, since we are still basically siblings living together. I can see now that you want things to change between us, for better this time, nevertheless." Still listening intently, Kuroneko started clapping, showing that their resolved attitudes were worth a celebration by their normal standards.


	4. Chapter 4

Spin-off – chapter 4

Later on in the day, Kirino dragged Kyuosuke into the closest Dōjinshi selling store to them. While she drooled over every new art cover or kinky plot line, her friend sneaked off to someplace unknown for a while. After Kirino passed through the check-out line, Kuroneko spotted them out in the distance. She explained that she had wandered off to a different zone, looking for something good to eat around the corner. Kyuosuke noticed a sort of guilty complextion in Kuroneko's face, but ignored his gut instinct for the time being. The next place they went to was at an arcade on the other side of the street. Kuroneko quickly bought the credits and started jamming on the Meruru fighting game. The siblings tried to gain some skill at the machine, but were completely beaten by the `game master`.

Soon, Kuroneko told them to close their eyes for a special surprise. Then she swiftly took a Chinese finger trap hidden it her pocket and slid it on both of their fingers. simultaneously, the siblings opened their eyes to a terrifying new reality. "You monster," Kirino screamed as she impatiently tugged at the clever paper design. Kyuosuke explained to his sister how the infernal device works. "Look, it's meant to be gently maneuvered out of. So you need to seriously calm down." But she ignored his plan of action, continuing to struggle with its increasing tight grip. Just then, Kyuosuke realized why she was trying to pull it off of them so badly. That devil, Kuroneko, had even kept one of their phone booth dating pictures and stuck it to the paper. This meant that if anyone saw them would think that they must be on a date, ruining their cover story.

Kyuosuke screamed, "oww! What the hell?!" His sudden outburst was from the fact that Kirino had started to gnaw away the material with her teeth. A few strangers paused from their game to see the siblings humiliated by their friend. He felt the canines sinking into his finger, feeling a sense of awareness for how he has felt. He let her do all the work, enduring the pain and turning in into a silent pleasure. The audience standing outside of the scene were intrigued as to why these two individuals had an odd aura surrounding them. He no longer cared about who was watching them. Once she broke free of the trap, Kirino sprinted out of the arcade, heading straight toward home, away from all the attention. Feeling horribly guilty for the situation, Kuroneko chased after her to apologize for what she's done. One man from the crowd moved forward to speeck. "Hey, I remember you. Your the confessed, sister lover from last night. That's super weird man. I'd stop doing that if I were you..." He became silent as Kyuosuke gave him a death stare. Kirino stopped when she heard her brother in trouble and hoped for the best. Her brother bravely responded, "It's true.. I love my sister.. and you cannot stop me from getting closer and closer to her everyday. If you knew her well then you'd date her even as a sibling too!"

The man was shocked and disgusted by the image and walked back to the group. Then the remainder of the people still outside the arcade shuffled quickly away from Kyuosuke, leaving him all alone to his nagging thoughts. Once the audience cleared out of the area, Kyuosuke caught a glance at his sister running back toward him. She didn't say a word, but tackled him to the ground with a rough, caring hug. When Kuroneko came back into view, she gave a partly hidden smile, that soon spread across her whole face. Kuroneko expressed her feelings. "I've always liked seeing you two like this, protecting one another from harm." Kyuosuke raised his eyebrows in suspicion. What he didn't know was that she had set up the event and predicted the outcome of having them closer together. And concluded that it would help strengthen their suppressed feelings for each other.


End file.
